Wandering Souls
by Atlys
Summary: AU - Lucina's father brought her to Earthrealm to protect her from whoever knew their family's secret. Now a grown woman she takes her life into her own hands to find him by jumping through a portal she thought would bring her to Outworld but instead brought her to Arctika- the home of the Lin Kuei. There she trains and learns the terrible hand the fates have dealt her.
1. Prologue

_**A/N – In desperate need of some practice so tryin' my hand at some MK!**_

* * *

 _ **Wandering Souls  
**_ ** _Prologue_**

The night was quiet and the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain drops on the window relaxed Ezra as he laid facing the ceiling on bed he once shared with his late wife. He'd close his eyes but sleep hardly came easily to the ex-assassin. Always alert and always ready for anything just in case. After all, he and his daughter lived in Outworld- an unpredictable and unforgiving place.

Ezra listened to the rain along with the familiar creaking noises his home made in the dead silence of the night. He focused on every little sound. Then he heard something out of the ordinary. Faint footsteps. His eyes shot open. All his senses seem to suddenly switch on as his body automatically responded to the possible threat. The ex-assassin jumped off his bed and reached for his blade. One he hadn't used in many years and prayed he wouldn't ever have to use again. Unsheathed and ready, Ezra quietly opened his bedroom door only to be met by a figure in dark clothing. In a heartbeat, Ezra's blade had already pierced the intruder's chest and his limp body was left on the cold floor.

A chilling shriek of a young girl sent him running towards the only thing he held so dear. His daughter. As he entered his little girl's room an invisible force unlike any other pushed him and a second figure onto the wall. It happened so fast that he hardly had the time to shield his head. Now concussed, Ezra squeezed his eyes hard and shook his head as if trying to shake off the pain. When he reopened them his heart came to a steady halt. What he saw was a figure that resembled a little girl now floating a few feet in the air surrounded by a red glow. It was undoubtedly his daughter. But his daughter had brown hair instead of white, and green eyes instead red. And her attention was fixated on the second intruder.

The girl extended her arm with her small fingers parted and shockingly, the intruder's body was lifted off the ground as if she herself had willed it with her mind. The man kicked his legs in the air and opened his mouth to scream but no sound came. His eyes widened in fear of the unknown and dreaded what would happen next. In one swift move the girl's hand closed and the intruder's body disintegrated into dust on the floor where he once stood.

Ezra was mortified by what he had just witnessed but he had to react. "Lucina..." He spoke softly as he willed his body to step forward.

Her red eyes were glaring at him now. Ezra held his breath waiting for her next move. Expecting himself to be her next victim but unexpectedly, her gaze softened. Her eyes returned to their normal green and her hair darkened to it's original brown shade. The red glow that surrounded her had also faded. Her body once floating collapsed to the ground. The concerned father ran to her side and cradled her limp body in his arm. A feeling of relief washed over the parent when he heard his daughter quietly breathing. Still on the floor, he looked at the chaos that was left in his daughters wake and realized a terrible truth: this place could no longer be their home.

The ex-assassin ran for days with his sleeping daughter on his back hoping he could get some distance between whoever was trying to get to his family. He ran day and night barely feeding himself until he finally reached an isolated cave. A cave which an ordinary person wouldn't easily stumble into unless they were specifically looking for it. He walked along its sloping corridors until he reached a dead end. At first glance anyone would turn back and try their chances at another passage but Ezra knew what he was doing. The walls were engraved in glyphs of the ancients. He couldn't read all of it of course but he stood by the symbols he did know.

 _"Earthrealm."_ He whispered running his hand over the carved letters on the wall.

Ezra closed his eyes and whispered words in a foreign language that caused the carved letters to glow blue. Immediately a large ring that looked like swirling liquid appeared on the cave wall. The ex-assassin glanced back one last time at the place he once called home and walked through the portal.

 **~:~**

 _ **In a Temple somewhere in China**_

The bald middle aged monk poured tea into clay cups and politely offered one to his guest. Ezra accepted and held the tea cup with both hands but didn't drink it immediately. Instead he stared at the hypnotic steam as he explained the reason of his sudden and unannounced arrival.

"Are you sure of what you've witnessed?" The monk asked.

"Yes, Yuan." The ex-assassin confirmed. "Her powers... They were unlike anything I could've imagined. I could no longer let her remain in Outworld. The danger she faces now that her power has awoken-"

"Say no more, Ezra." Yuan interrupted. "You two are safe here and you are in need of rest. We can discuss this at a later time."

Ezra's face fell. "I just don't understand. No one could have known. Only a select few..." The words danced around in Ezra's tongue but he didn't dare to utter them for fear that it might make them true.

The monk hesitated before asking the question they both didn't wish to hear. "Are you suggesting you were betrayed?"

"I don't know what to think at this moment. But I will need to inquire for myself. I cannot risk Lucina's life while I investigate."

Without speaking Yuan knew what his old friend was going to ask of him. "Worry not. Lucina will be welcomed here with open arms. She will be cared for like one of my own."

"I cannot thank you enough, old friend." Both men stood and bowed to each other.

Later that night Ezra quietly walked into the room Lucina was sleeping in. The room was small and modest with no decoration but a single small statue of a praying monk on a table in the far corner of the room. He walked to Lucina's bedside and watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she slept peacefully. With a finger he brushed the stray hairs out of her face and caressed her small rosy cheeks.

Ezra reached into his pocket and placed a palm sized gold plate by her pillow along with his own medallion that hung from his neck.

"I'll always protect you." He whispered to her.

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto her forehead and stepped out her room. Not knowing if this might be the last time he'd see her again.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'll have the next part up soon!**_

 _ **\- Atlys**_


	2. Cold as Ice

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue. Here's chapter 1! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

 **Wandering Souls  
Chapter 1: Cold as Ice**

 _ **Qinghai Province, China - 15 years later.**_

"Ha-yah!" the female fighter shouted as her fist made contact with his face causing her sparring partner to wince and stumble back a few steps. "C'mon, Bastian," she smirked. "You gotta be faster than that."

The shaolin man once again assumed his fighting stance. "I'm only getting warmed up." And he was faster. They both knew that. The two fighters cautiously circled each other like animals sizing each other up in the wild. Their feet barely made a sound as they were effortlessly gliding on the temple's marble floor. Finally, Bastian pressed his attack starting with a right hook then quickly followed suit with a left. Lucina managed to block a few blows but Bastian was better. And much faster.

A blow to her face. Another to the body. She countered with a few blows herself and braced for those she couldn't return. She had to somehow figure out how to even the playing field. He'd hopped to end his combination with a leg sweep to knock her down but that proved useless as she jumped up and over him. His eyes followed her. For that split second she was overhead, Bastian saw something he didn't expect: a wooden baton aimed directly between his eyes.

The blow left Bastian flat on his back. He was at a vulnerable state and he didn't like that. The shaolin fighter quickly stood up and once again assumed his fighting stance. Bastian's eyebrows where scrunched in annoyance as he felt his forehead begin to throb where his sparring partner had slugged him.

"Cheating, Lucy?" he scoffed in between breaths. "Didn't think you were the type."

"Had to even the odds." she chuckled. "Besides, you should be prepared for anything. Master Yuan had taught us to use the element of surprise to our advantage. And that I did."

"My father says a lot of things. One of those things, for example: always be mindful of your surroundings."

That's when she realized where he was standing. Somehow their dance had led them close to the weapon's rack and her heart sank when she saw him quickly reach for his weapon of choice. The bow staff. A weapon he's exceptionally skilled with. Lucina was worried. She wondered if that was his plan all along. Had he played her for a fool?

"Damn it!" Lucina cursed. She attempted to jump back in order to put some much needed distance between Bastian's newly acquired weapon and herself. She'll have to find a different strategy to get close to him because her weapon of choice, twin batons, only allowed for close range attacks. Just when she thought she had Bastian on the ropes he manages to be one step ahead of her. It irked her immensely but she couldn't help but to feel impressed at her friend's ingenious.

Bastian twirled the staff expertly in his hands, making it more difficult to predict his attacks. The shaolin pressed on. She easily parried the first few blows but she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. The staff swung at her head in which she quickly dodged by couching. A mistake. One Bastian was counting on. He spun around and with the other end of his weapon, easily swept her feet from right under her, causing Lucina's body to fall hard on the temple's marble floors where the impact rattled her head. She groaned in pain holding her hand to her head. Finally looking up, she saw something she dreaded.

"Yield." the victor said his staff nearly touching the tip of her small nose. Lucina cocked her head to the side and spotted her sticks away from arms reach.

"I yield." she finally acknowledged. Bastian twirled the bow staff away from her face and offered Lucina a helping hand which she took with attitude.

The two made their way towards a stone bench on the far side of the large room where they plopped down in their seats still huffing and puffing exhaustingly from their sparring match. Lucina whipped the sweat off her brow then reached behind her head and untied her hair tie, letting her long thick brown hair fall down her shoulders.

"Good shot, by the way," she finally said, after catching her breath. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Thanks," he replied. He then pointed to the red mark on his forehead. "Well you really got me good with that damn stick of yours."

Lucina leaned back and let out a genuine laugh. "Sorry about that. I hope it doesn't scar." Still sitting she turned her body towards him and continued. "Your training has really been paying off lately. I can barely keep up with you anymore."

"You would've been better if you stayed at the temple and trained alongside me... Instead of living in the city and working such a mundane job." The shaolin brought his hand to his face in a thinking pose like fashion. "What was it that you do again? Ah, right. An accountant."

"What's wrong with being an accountant? I make a descent living."

"Lucy." he started, his tone much softer this time. "You're meant to be here. Otherwise you wouldn't be using all your time off and vacation days at the temple. Admit it, you miss it."

Lucina's heart felt heavy. She nervously fondled with her medallion, the one given to her by her father many years ago around her neck as she always did when perplexed. Unsure what to tell her best friend. He was right, though. She did miss it. It's been eight years since she had left for the city and every time the gaps between her visits get longer and longer.

"Sure I do." she said. "I miss the routine. Every single day we'd wake before dawn and train, learn and clean the temple. It was terrible but still. I often still wake up ridiculously early."

"Yeah," Bastian scoffed. "It _was_ terrible. We all tried to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep anywhere we could. Of course my father would get angry and make us sweep the floors over again."

The two continued to laugh about their fond childhood memories like they happened yesterday. Now both grown adults, Lucina couldn't believe how much things have changed and how much time had passed since she had left. How different and mature Bastian had become. Now twenty six, he had taken a wife and has a child on the way. And she, a new life in the city, a few friends and a missing father.

It grew quiet between Lucina and Bastian. He watched her stare at the ground, her hand tight around her medallion. He was aware of her past and they've talked about her father on numerous occasions however, it was always a touchy subject. He was very careful not to bring it up unless it was something she wanted to talk about. He can only imagine her suffering and hoped his being there for her was good enough.

 **~:~**

In the evenings, the temple corridors are deserted. Master Yuan and all the students have retired to their chambers for the remainder of the night and as for Lucina, she was wide awake. Her mind was cluttered with unanswered questions that could easily be answered by her father if he were here. She began to remember the main reason she had left this place. She was tired of waiting for him. Along with master Yuan keeping all details of his disappearance a secret. Lucina grew tired. She felt _abandoned_ so she forged a new life for herself. However, not knowing whether he remained alive or dead still ate away at her mind every making moment.

Changing sleeping positions to her side. She saw a golden plate on her nightstand. She reached for it and brought it closer to her face to inspect it. The plate had characters she didn't recognize symbols engraved onto it.

"What is this, dad?" she whispered to herself. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Hours had passed and sleep still hadn't come to her. Her brow furrowed in frustration. She sat up on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. She hated having too many questions and absolutely no answers for them. She was tired of the people she loved keeping things from her. She realized that the only way for her to get any answers around here was to take matters into her own hands and look for them herself. Starting by going after the one thing that caused her grief for over half her life, her father.

Lucina got up from her bed and carefully packed all that she thought she would need for her search: food, supplies, clothes and weapons. Along with the golden plate her father left her which she put in her pocket. She changed to an all black outfit that included a hood and a collar long enough that it could be pulled all the way up to her nose.

She walked along the empty corridors of the temple, the old wooden floors creaking under her feet. The path she had taken had led her in front of her best friend's door where she had a strong urge to knock and tell him that she's once again be leaving him but though against it when she realized he'd do everything in his power to convince her to stay. And he'd probably would convince her stay. He'd tell her she was foolish and insane instead for taking a crazy risk to Outworld to find her father without any leads. It pained her to leave but she had to.

Lucina continued walking and this time stopped at the end of the hall in front of two large doors. It was her master's chambers. She lingers outside for a moment and bowed as if she was telling him goodbye. Then she turned around on her heel and walked away. That's when her heart sank when she hear the creaking of a door opening.

"A little late for a stroll in the woods don't you think, Lucina?" the baritone voice said.

She nervously turned around, her gaze unable to meet her masters. "Master," she said as she bowed. "I didn't think you'd be awake this late."

The aged monk stepped closer to her. She noticed he was still in his monk robes. "Men my age do not quite get as much sleep as they used to." He motioned her to come in. "Please."

Lucina stepped in and noticed his candles were still lit in his room and many papers were scattered on his desk, leading her to believe master Yuan was working instead of sleeping. He sat down in a chair and motioned her to have a seat in the empty seat in front of him.

Before he spoke, he leaned back and placed his hands in his large sleeves "Now tell me what is troubling you."

"I want to go look for my father." she blurted. She didn't see the point in trying to lie to her master. He always had a tact for knowing when one of his students lied.

"Hmm." the monk nodded. "I see. And where do you suppose he is?"

"Outworld."

"Where in Outworld?"

"I..." she stuttered. "I don't know. I haven't been back there in years." Lucina stood up straight in her seat. "I'll find him. I know I will. I just have to-"

"Ask for directions?" he interjected. "That'll get you killed. You don't know a thing about Outworld and you want to go there without so much of a clue where he is?" He was yelling now. His body was tense and his face twisted in anger. She's never seen him so angry before. "After your father risked everything to bring you here..." His tone softened again. "I am very disappointed in you, Lucina."

Tears were forming in her eyes and her throat felt like it was beginning to tighten. Her hands balled into fists at the end of her stiff arms. Suddenly she stood up, the back of her knees knocking down the chair behind her. Her master, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I would know where I was going if you wouldn't stop keeping all information about my father a secret from me!"

Her master stood up as well, more graciously. "You are not ready!"

"I am!" she hissed back. "For many years..."

"Your father entrusted me with your life. I will not let you go. I forbid it!"

Silence. The screaming match was over. The master and the ex-student both standing, looking directly at each other. The words etched in Lucina's mind. She thought her master would understand her choices just like he understood why she had to leave the temple the first time. Perhaps a part of her hoped he would stop her but she also hopped he'd support her. Tell her all he knew about her father and help her achieve her goal. She was wrong.

Lucina turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm afraid you cannot forbid me of anything, master." she said calmly as she opened the door. "I am not longer your student and you are no longer _my_ master."

"Lucina, wait!" The monk called after her. But she had already gone.

 **~:~**

 _ **A few days later.**_

It's been a few days since Lucina had left on her quest to find her father. She slept in caves and ate whatever she had hunted that day which consisted of hares and small birds. She remembered the few books she had read about Outworld and portals that led to other realms from the temple's library. Although she was going on a hunch, she strongly believed she'd find a portal if she continued on her current path.

This night, Lucina ate her dinner and had dimmed her fire to mere embers before preparing for sleep, and had made sure to keep her knife at arm's length in case of wild animals or whatever lurked in the dead of night. So far Lucina hadn't encountered any unwanted guests.

Just as she was about to give in to sleep, she hears suspicious noises which causes her to go for her knife. She cautiously exits her temporary home and quietly makes her way towards the sounds. She listened carefully, moving closer. Her heart came to steady halt and her eyes widened in awe. What she saw was unlike anything she's ever seen. _A portal._ Being the first time she's ever seen one, she didn't know what to expect. It was large, in a half oval shape and swirled like liquid.

Lucina didn't waste any time. She ran for it. Sprinted as fast as her legs would allow her to. Who knew how long it was opened for? She couldn't risk it collapsing before she could get to it. She didn't care where it led her if it meant a chance to get to Outworld. A chance to find her father.

 _Faster..._

The portal got bigger the closer she got to it. _I must run faster._

Before she knew it, she was there and didn't hesitate to jump through. The feeling was unnatural. Unlike anything she's felt before. The effects only lasted mere seconds before she found herself lying face down on the other side. Her face and body felt cold. Her hands wet. When she opened her eyes she saw snow. And a lot of it. Along with the bone chilling coldness of the breeze she felt going right through her. She managed to get herself on her feet and sit under tree she deemed dry.

"You there!" A deep voice called from afar.

She turned, holding her breath and drawing her knife in her shaking hands prepared for the worst. Lucina couldn't quite see his face. The man wore black and blue with a matching face mask which covered all but his eyes. Others who wore similar colors emerged from all sides, surrounding her. She was trapped.

"You are trespassing on Lin Kuei lands. Identify yourself, or die."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll have chapter 2 up soon!**_

 _ **\- Atlys**_


	3. A Cold Encounter

**Wandering Souls  
** **Chapter 2: A Cold Encounter**

"State your reason for trespassing," The blue ninja commanded. The man stood menacingly some distance in front of her, his breath steaming through his mask. Looking around, Lucina noticed the armed men that surrounded her stood motionless as if waiting for further instructions which led her to believe he was their leader. The leader of the _Lin Kuei_. A name she's never heard before. It wasn't a surprise because she had very little to no knowledge of Outworld and its regions or its people. All she was concerned with was whether they were friend or _foe._ She hoped for the former.

From what she could see, the leader was very strongly built. Tall also. At that distance it was obvious he would easily tower over her. His bare arms where big and muscular compared to Lucina's much thinner ones. Even through his covered face she can tell he was glaring at her intensely.

Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour. She didn't expect any of this to happen so abruptly upon arrival. Was this the type of danger her master was warning her about? Lucina stood from under her tree and cautiously took a step forward, the white snow crunching beneath her cold feet. Her movement causing the armed men to take a step towards her as well but stopped immediately when their leader waved a hand to his men signaling them to cease their advancements. Lucina's knife unwillingly trembled in her hands. She was freezing, outnumbered, and outmatched. All she had at this point was her word. Her honesty. And hopefully a little luck.

"I mean no harm to you." she said extending and open palm to her aggressors. "I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Who are you? Speak now or I will strike you down where you stand!" his voice instantly became more frightening. His tone adding to his intimidating image. He assumed a fighting stance. Lucina wasn't sure from where she stood but she swore his arms were smoking. Similar to how ice would melt in the heat.

The scared woman realized she was still wearing her dark outfit which covered her entire body and nearly all her face. She thought it made her out to be more threatening than her true nature. Lucina dropped her knife into the snow. Its landing left an imprint as it buried itself. She then slowly reached for her hood, exposing her head to the harsh cold element and reached behind her head to free her long wavy brown hair. Lastly, she pulled her collar under her chin. She hoped showing her face would demonstrate her willingness to comply.

"I'm an Earthrealmer" she said calmly. "I'm merely on a journey in search for someone. That is all, I assure you."

The blue ninja raised his chin and squinted his white eyes examining her facial features more extensively. "A portal was opened here. A feat only accomplished by powerful sorcerers and gods... And you'd have me believe you are but a mere traveler?"

 _Sorcerers? Gods? What the hell is he talking about?_

He was getting more serious now. Lucina was worried. Her heart beating loudly in her chest. She had told the truth and he wasn't buying it. Lucina had to think fast. She didn't want to die today. Not without having found her father. Not without any answers from him.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm no sorcerer or... _God_. A portal opened near my camp. Seeing it as my only chance, I took it in hopes it would bring me to Outworld.

"This isn't Outworld." He said flat-out. "You are still on Earthrealm."

Her green eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Her emotion failed to hide her disappointment. Lucina knew she was taking a great risk jumping through a portal blind but she had hoped with all her heart this portal would bring her closer to her missing father. "Then where on earth-"

"-Count your blessings, it could've brought you to the Netherealm. Nonetheless, the Lin Kuei do not take kindly to Mileena's spies." His hands began to freeze over. In a matter of seconds he had a ball of ice in his hand. "You will die here!" He threw the ice ball in her direction.

"Wait!" she shouted. Lucina dove out of the way in the same direction she previously had thrown her knife. She quickly fished it out of the snow and before she could steady her hand, in the corner of her eye she saw the blue ninja running towards her at full speed. He was fast, quickly closing the distance between he and her. Lucina stood as quickly as she could and assumed her fighting stance. She couldn't run because of the men that surrounded her so she did the only thing she knows. _Fight_. She thought if she was going to die she might as well go down fighting. That's what Bastian would've told her if he were here.

So she also pressed her attack, charging right towards her enemy.

When she thought she was close enough, she expertly threw her knife, aiming for his face. That proved ineffective as he easily parried it with his arm guard. The knife didn't even faze him or slow him down in any way. He grunted as swung his large fist at her but caught only air when his eyes saw the woman slide past him on her shins and knees. Once back on her feet, He didn't waste any time resuming his attack. She managed to dodge and parry a barrage of blows that could have easily otherwise knocked her out.

His hits were quick and strong. Stronger than Bastian's or any of the student's she had previously sparred with years ago when she still trained back at the temple. She was rusty and way out of practice for an opponent of this level. Lucina was barely able to keep up. Only thing she had over him was a smaller frame that meant a smaller target which she always counted on but he was too good. _Too skilled._

 _Shit!_ She thought. _He's too strong!_

During a break in his attacks, the woman managed to jump back and distance herself from the blue ninja. "I'm not a spy!" She spat frustratingly between breaths. "I don't even know who this _Milenna_ you're talking about is!"

The man was circling around Lucina. "Milenna has you lying for her? How dishonorable. Yet again, expected."

Then it happened. At remarkable speeds, a powerful kick to her shoulder. A loud _crack_ and _pop_ reached her ear. The air rushed out of her lungs as she was send crashing hard to the cold hard ground where she groaned in agonizing pain. The woman's head rattled on impact and her green eyes saw stars. She was afraid of falling out of consciousness. Fearing it would render her defenseless and at the mercy of her opponent.

A large hand picked her up from her collar and forcibly threw her against a nearby tree. Her legs dangled, unable to find the solid ground. His frozen fist was pushed against her throat forcing her limps head against the trunk. She moaned in agony. This position made it much more difficult to fill her lungs. She felt a coldness press against her cheek. A quick glance showed a blade unlike any other. It wasn't made of common material such as iron or steel. But ice itself.

The ninja brought his intimidating masked face closer to hers. Close enough that she could feel his icy breath. Close enough that when he spoke, he'd be certain the message would get across. She noticed his eyes were completely white and almost without pupils. _Glazed._ Her reflection was detailed as if she were looking into a mirror itself. Everything about him seemed impossible. She's never met anyone like him before. This man, this _ice-man,_ had the ability to form ice from thin air and was now going to kill her with it.

Was this the type of things her master warned her about? Why he forbade her to look for her father? Why he told her she wasn't ready? She didn't expect to fight anyone this strong right away. _As stealth as the night_ like her father used to tell her when she was so young. She'd hoped to stick to the shadows until she'd found him. This was a mistake… At the cost of her life.

"Tell me!" He roared impatiently. "Who sent you?" His grip getting tighter and tighter around her small neck and the ice blade pressing deeper into her cheek. She felt a sting as it cut her. Drawing blood that ran from her cheek to her neck then finally disappeared under her collar.

Lucina could barely form words. "I'm... not... " she groaned trying to desperately gasp for air. Her vision began blurring and the corners darkening. She could feel her consciousness leave her. Quickly, he pulled her then pushed her right back onto the trunk of the tree, causing a sharpness originating from her injured shoulder to travel all throughout her body.

When he pushed her against the tree, the impact loosened her medallion and the contents of her pockets, causing them to land in between the two fighters. That's when his attention shifted. She watched his gaze studied the ground. Then she saw his white eyes widen.

 _What are you waiting for?_ she thought. _Finish me..._

The ninja's eyes snapped back towards her. "Why do you wear the symbol of the Lin Kuei?" He asked "And why do you carry Raiden's seal?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think about the fighting? Was it too much? Not Enough? I'm new to writing fight scenes so I could use some advice :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

 _ **\- Atlys**_


	4. Lies and New Strategies

**Wandering Souls  
** **Chapter 3: Lies and New Strategies**

The cold winds blew harshly around the blue ninja and the woman. Snow had begun to slowly trickle down, coating Lucina's brown hair. He had since let go of her but the threat still kept Lucina on high alert. For a moment she felt relief wash over her but still held her breath as she felt she wasn't out of the woods just yet. Everything in Lucina's body told her to run, to run as fast and as far as she could away from this maniac but she was still surrounded and still a person of interest in the eyes of Lin Kuei Leader that stood in front of her.

The blue ninja studied the golden plate he held in his right hand then stared curiously at the strange woman who stood in front of him as she rubbed her strained neck and cradled her injured arm. In his left, he held her medallion, the one he said was the symbol of the Lin Kuei.

"Why do you have this?" he asked holding up her medallion in front of her.

"It doesn't concern you," she spat. "Give it back!" Lucina tried to reach for it to snatch it out of his hands but he quickly pulled back his arm out of reach.

The ninja was losing his patience. "Who gave you this!" he shouted. Lucina flinched to his sudden outburst. The deep voice struck fear within her. She didn't want to anger him any more than she already had. But she didn't want to back down. This medallion was too precious to her. She couldn't risk losing it.

"It belonged to my father." she said in a pained voice. "He's whom I'm looking for."

"And this?" He held up the gold plate. "Raiden's seal. He gave this to you?"

She looked at him with puzzled eyes. Lucina didn't know _who_ this Raiden was. So far everything that had come out of this man's mouth confused her completely. But she wasn't going to let him know that. She had to in some way _force_ the ball in her court with a skill she happily picked up by playing card games with her co-workers. A bluff. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, already injured and didn't want to know what else this _ninja_ was capable of.

"Yes, he did," she said confidently, looking at him right in his pale eyes trying her best to sound as convincing as she could. "He was kind enough to give it to me."

His eyes squinted suspiciously. "Why?"

"For safe passage."

For a moment they stood in silence. He watched her curiously and she didn't take her eyes off of his. Trying her best not to give off any tells of her bluff. She felt she gave him a good enough answer and prayed in her mind that he'd buy it.

"Very well," he finally said. The ninja handed her Raiden's seal to her good arm. She saw that he hesitated giving her the medallion but reached forward and handed it to her as well.

Lucina hadn't realized how long she had held her breath until her lungs reminded her. She couldn't believe her bluff worked.

"Thank you," she said. She looked around and still noticed the armed men around her. "Um. Could you... If you don't mind." She pointed to them.

Without looking he waved a hand and shouted words in a language she couldn't understand. Suddenly, the men sheathed their weapons and disappeared into the woods. All who were left were Lucina and the ninja.

"If you have Raiden's seal then he must trust you," he said.

Lucina nods in silence. She didn't want to add to her lie and risk saying anything untrue that can undo her progress.

"Then the Lin Kuei is at your disposal." He bowed to her. "I must apologize for the injuries I've caused you. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to invite you to the palace where your wounds will be taken care of."

Lucina was hesitant. She looked around as if looking for someone to give her an excuse but saw no one but snow and thick trees. She looked at her options. If she denied his offer, she could leave and resume her search for her father. Assuming she doesn't die of frostbite and quickly finds a portal to Outworld. If she accepts, she'll be healed, warm, and could resume her search shortly after. The decision became obvious when the feeling in her arm was fading.

"I'd gladly accept your offer, um..." She stopped. "Your name?"

"You can call me Sub-Zero."

"I'm Lucina." She smiled. She thought of extending her arm then quickly thought against it, an Earthrealm reflex when meeting new people.

The ninja turned on his heel and began walking. "The palace is this way. Follow me."

"Right." she tried her best to follow and keep up with his long strides. Still cautious of her _new ally,_ she made note to keep a reasonable distance between them. At least five steps. Although it wouldn't have mattered how long the distance was, he could kill her in an instant if he so wished. She was injured and he was out of her league.

Sub-Zero and Lucina treaded through the snow in silence, each keeping to themselves. So far they've been walking for what felt like close to an hour. But something kept bothering her when she'd look at him: how isn't he cold when he's wearing nothing but a vest on his bare torso? She was freezing and the weather was getting worse by the minute. Yet again she remembered he had the ability to form ice from thin air. Lucina's interest peaked. She found herself wanting to know more about this mysterious ninja and his abilities, to get as much information from him as she could.

Lucina sped up her pace until she was close enough and certain he'd be able to hear her and was careful not to add to much bounce in her step in order to cause minimal pain to her shoulder. Just as she got close, the man cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" he said.

"How do you do that?" she pointed to his arms but she quickly realized he wouldn't be able to see her. "You're arms. Shoot ice from them, I mean,"

"I'm a cryomancer."

Lucina chewed her lower lip. "Cryo meaning ice,,." Her eyes lit up. "Remarkable. Did the _Lin Kuei_ teach you that or-"

"-No. I was born with this ability."

"Interesting. This must contribute to the fact that you're practically unaffected by the cold."

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. The ninja was aware of what she was doing and he didn't see a point to withhold this information. Sub-Zero wasn't the type to have casual conversations with but he's thought of asking her one question. One that's been dancing in his mind since he'd met her.

"The person you've been looking for, your father. He's the one who's given you the medallion?"

"Yes." Lucina felt compelled to touch her necklace, making sure it was still around her small neck. "Why do you ask?"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, Lucina nearly bumping into his muscular back. Instinctively she backed away a few steps. She felt a worried feeling in her stomach at his abrupt halt.

"No reason." he said lastly, then he resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "Wait!" she ran until she was at his side. Their size was more obvious now that they stood shoulder to shoulder. He stood at least a full head over Lucina. It didn't stop her from looking at his masked face. "What do you know?" She was almost yelling now.

"I know nothing."

She ran in front of him which forced him to stop walking. She looked at the ninja's glazed eyes desperately. "If you know anything, and I mean _anything,_ you willtell me right now."

He watched her face change from anger to sadness. Yet he stood silently. Unaffected. He shifted his gaze above her head. "We have arrived." The ninja continued walking past Lucina.

Lucina emitted a frustrating sound. She was annoyed, frustrated and cold and injured. She didn't have time for games. Just as she was about to give him an earful, she caught a glimpse of the palace. It sat on top of a mountain, near its cliff. It was grand with long overhung roofs that wrapped around all parts of the palace. Its sheer size was outstanding and overwhelming. It made her small apartment in the city look like a very small broom closet. That was only what Lucina could see with her own eyes. She expected the inside to be much more impressive.

When they reached the palace grounds, they were greeted by a large statue of a man sitting with his legs crossed. Upon closer inspection, Lucina noticed its angry chiseled face. It sent chills down her spine. It was unsettling. Finally at the foot of the stairs, the large doors opened and two men exited then stood at either of its sides. They were the same men Lucina encountered in the forest. Walked past, they bowed. Not to Lucina but to Sub-Zero.

"Welcome back, Grandmaster." one said. Sub-Zero only nodded and continued further into the palace.

Lucina's jaw gaped at the high ceilings and marbled floors. It was more impressive then the temple back home. There were even old looking vases displayed on pedestals and artwork on the walls as Sub-Zero led her through the palace's many winding corridors. She followed until they've reached a single door at the end of the hallway.

She was so used to seeing his back that once he turned around she was stunned. "Your room." Sub-Zero motioned to the door. "A healer will be in shortly so please, make yourself comfortable."

She was so preoccupied with everything she saw that she almost forgot about her dislocated shoulder. She turned to her host and smiled genuinely. "Thank you,"

And without a word he was gone. Lucina nervously stepped through the threshold of her new room and instantly felt out of place. The room was uncomfortably large with a huge bed at the center that could easily fit three people, with walls draped with breathtaking artwork. She was pleased to see a set of doors that led a separate private bathroom and another that led to a balcony with a view of the frozen mountains.

 _Beautiful._ She thought.

Suddenly, a knock at the door. "Come in." she yelled. The door opened and in came an older man in monk's clothes with one arm bare. He was bald and frail and sported a white beard. His appearance was unfitting of harshness of the region.

He politely bowed before he spoke. "I was told we had an injured guest."

"That'd be me." she said.

The monk quickly corrected her shoulder and left just as fast as he came in. Her shoulder still ached when she moved but at least she was glad the feeling in her arm returned. Lucina walked to the tub and judging by the steam that emitted from it, had warm water in it. She dipped her hand in and sighed.

"Ah, finally. A warm bath." Lucina stripped as fast as she could with her good arm and lowered herself into the tub where she washed herself and was finally able to lower her guard for the first time since she had left home.

 **~:~**

 _ **Outworld - Shao Kahn's Fortress**_

"How are our efforts on the invasion?" The powerful emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, was perched on his throne overlooking his subjects below him. His red cat-eye gaze pierced the souls of his followers under the skull mask which only added to his already intimidating and feared muscular form. At his side stood a confident woman in an absurdly revealing ensemble, his daughter, Mileena. Her hips swayed as she stepped closer to her emperor.

"Things have gone according to plan, father." she said through her mask, "As expected, they were no match for your army."

The emperor smirked at the news under this skull mask. He was pleased. This victory has brought him closer to his goal of fully conquering and merging all realms under his rule. The feeling of conquering was exhilarating and addicting to Shao Kahn. He wanted them and wouldn't rest until they were all his. However one realm proved more difficult to conquer. _Earthrealm._ Shao Kahn growled at the thought. His big muscular hand clutching tightly around his hammer. Enraged, Shao Kahn rose to his feet and threw his large hammer at one of the tarkatans below the steps. Unable to evade in time, the slow reacting tarkatan was met by a great hammer which sent him flying across the room until the only thing that stopped him was a wall. He was left on the floor, unmoving in a pool of his own blood.

Mileena was unmoved by her father actions. She's previously watched him do _much_ worse than kill a lowly tarkatan. She watched his anger boil enough times to know the source of this particular outburst. He was growing impatient.

"Earthrealm is one step closer to being yours." The woman reassured as she watched the emperor walk towards the large opening that overlooked his kingdom. She talked but the emperor was lost in his thoughts. His large fists balled tightly at the ends of his stiff arms. It boiled his blood knowing he'll have wait longer to finally merge Earthrealm with Outworld.

 _"Shao... Kahn..."_ A faint familiar voice mumbled in the emperor's ear. His red eyes shot wide open in surprise as he jerked his head frantically looking for the source of the mysterious voice.

 _"Impossible..."_ he whispered under his breath. His intense gaze trained on his tarkatan subjects. "Leave us!" They did.

"Father, is something wrong?" Mileena asked but paid no attention to her. She watched him, puzzled, as he was staring into nothingness. As if he was aware of something she was not seeing.

" _Reincarnated... Lin Kuei... Release me..."_ the voice whispered once again. Shao Kahn's face twisted in a malicious smile which quickly turned into a laugh that roared throughout the entire room. Mileena knew that laugh. He had thought of a new strategy.

He turned to his daughter. "Mileena. I have a task for you."

Mileena bent the knee at his feet. "What would my emperor have me do?"

"Summon Reptile."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I know this one took me a while but it's longer than the last one. :)**_

 _ **FYI, the gold plate/Raiden's seal is similar to the one Cassie Cage had in MKX when she went to Outworld. Things are going to be picking up real soon, promise! Thanks for reading and for the reviews/follows!**_

 _ **\- Atlys**_


End file.
